Sibling Rivalry
by xxiiv
Summary: Bro and Mom had a drunken night in highschool that resulted in two absolutely unmanageable kids. Dave and Rose are now two very hormonal teenagers who can't get along longer than five minutes and live with a dad who insists on being called bro and - according to dave - spends his time banging old guys while their mom lives across the city and drinks her way through those wizard boo


"What do you mean you and Mom are getting a divorce?", Rose asked, looking at her dad with a confused look.

"rose are you blind? bro's gay. not like a fruitful marriage can spring from that.", Dave said, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"We came from that, how is that not a fruitful marriage?"

Bro sighed. "Kids shut up for a second. I'm not gay."

"bro, mom caught you in bed with a dude.", Dave scoffed. "an old one.", he muttered.

"That doesn't mean- He wasn't old- Just-", Bro tried explaining but he was getting increasingly more frustrated.

"So you cheated on Mom and that is why you're getting a divorce?", Rose asked.

"No, we weren't ever actually married so we aren't getting a divorce!"

"yo i thought you loved mom, bro, what happened?"

"I do love your mom! It's just complicated!"

"how is it complicated? you love someone, you have kids with that someone, you don't sleep with old geezers with weird mustaches."

Bro groaned loudly, rubbing his face. Rose shook her head and stood up. "Has Mom taken up drinking? There were bottles missing from your liquor cabinet. Is she depressed?"

"She's always been drinkin and no she's not depressed this is somethin we both decided to do so we can explore other relationships.", he said. Dave scoffed again.

"what was wrong with mom? i thought you said you loved her, man."

"Nothin was wrong with her! We made a mistake 16 years ago and decided to stay together to take care of you hellians! Now go away I'm not discussin my love life with my kids!", Bro yelled. Dave made a dismissive noise and Rose shrugged.

"If you were never married how are you working out visitation?"

Bro sighed again and said, "Your mother gets weekends, since you're in school here and she moved across town."

"Alright. I hope things work out with you and that elderly man.", she remarked as she left. Dave snickered and followed her.

"Dave, will you get the door when the bell rings? I have a date tonight.", Rose muttered to Dave as they walk up the stairs. She grabbed some clothes from her room and heads to the bathroom. Dave was smirking maliciously. "And don't do anything, please, I don't want anything to ruin tonight it's very important."

Rose blushed a little and looked down with a small smile. "It's mine and Kanaya's first date."

Dave practically grinned with malice. "oh no rosie, i'd never do anything to ruin your special night."

She looked at him suspiciously before nodding. "Well, thank you Dave. I think."

He chuckled darkly. "no prob sis."

She had been in the shower for about 25 minutes when Rose decided she was sufficiently clean and turned the water off, pulling the curtain aside. She peered through the steam and realized her clothes and towel were gone.

"DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!", Rose's voice yelled from the bathroom. All Rose wanted was to look good and smell nice for her date that night, but as usual Dave was up to his childish antics. The door opened and Dave's laughter floated through the shower steam.

"i don't know rose, why would i have any clue what happened to your clothes? are you sure you brought them in here?"

Rose's head peeked from behind the curtain, her lavender eyes glowering at her brother.

"I know you took my clothing, Dave, and I would very much appreciate the safe return of my outfit as well as the towels I brought in here. Preferably before Kanaya gets here."

Dave laughed again. "as if. you ruined my recording yesterday, why should i be nice now?"

"Because you're the best brother ever?", Rose said, hoping flattery would get her somewhere.

"how about you do the dishes for a week?"

"Dave that's not fair!"

The doorbell rang downstairs. "sounds like your date's here. be a shame if you couldn't leave wouldn't it?"

Rose groaned. "Fine! Fine Dave! I'll do the dishes for a week just bring me my clothes and a towel please I don't want to keep her waiting."

Dave tossed Rose's dress and a towel on the counter. "hurry up, your lady friend is talking to bro, i can't guarantee he won't scare her off."

The door shut and Rose was finally able to get dressed in peace.


End file.
